<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to make a bumbling mess out of your Warrior of Light by Wolf_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000196">How to make a bumbling mess out of your Warrior of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_10/pseuds/Wolf_10'>Wolf_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_10/pseuds/Wolf_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because Lyse x Viera warrior of light is cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to make a bumbling mess out of your Warrior of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still new to writing but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyse initial invitation to cross the remaining body of water by swimming seemed almost childish and<br/>counter-productive considering how much energy will be wasted by swimming alone and the fact that their<br/>soggy clothes would only weigh them down while travelling. However, with the current... predicament<br/>Eva, the warrior of light, is in, with Lyse on top of her pinning her down on the tent floor far away<br/>from their other companions. Eva could only gulp in nervousness, thinking whether the feeling she's<br/>experiencing is excitement or horror.</p>
<p>Shortly after reaching the shore after their unplanned swimming trip. Lyse and Eva realized they have beaten<br/>their friends to the shore. They decided to stay behind some rock formation to wait for their friends and to<br/>dry  their clothes.<br/>With a grin and smug tone Lyse proclaims that she was faster than any water vessel... albeit a small<br/>vessel. Still she was proud of the achivement, although quickly after, she began regretting her decision<br/>after realizing how soggy her new outfit came to be. <br/>"It feels like I gained over 50 wet pounds, wait that doesn't really make sense but Ughhhh" Lyse says clearly<br/>annoyed and frustrated by her own idea.<br/>On any other occasion, Eva would only chuckle at her and watch as she fiddles around trying to compose<br/>herself without hitting the ground but the only thought on Eva's mind was "c-calm down and don't stare,<br/>don't stare, don't ss-stare... Crap". <br/>Eva knew Lyse's clothes already hugged her form quite nicely, a little<br/>too much if you ask her... which sent Eva's poor weak heart into overdrive when she first saw it but now drenched<br/>and exposed to Eva's eyes only. She would be lucky if she doesn't pass out on the spot. </p>
<p>Lyse's drenched top and bottom was hugging Lyse's form extremely tightly, that Eva was worried if she could<br/>still breathe and move around properly but was quickly superseded by embarrassment and her quickening heartbeat.<br/>Lyse was beautiful, actually no beyond beautiful angelic even to her eyes but being drenched made her look even<br/>hotter. Eva didn't care she was equally as drenched as Lyse, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Lyse which she hopes<br/>to every god out there Lyse didn't notice. Her skin glistened with every moment with the help of the sun rays <br/>hitting the droplets of water covering Lyse's body. She looked ethereal, a goddess in front full plain view of<br/>Eva.</p>
<p>Thankfully but also to her dismay Lyse began wiping herself down with a towel she brought which thankfully didn't<br/>get wet. Seeing how Lyse was about to finished drying herself, Eva rushed to dry herself as well to avoid suspicion<br/>that she spent all that time gawking at her.</p>
<p>"Hey eva. Do you mind dring my backside? I can't reach it properly" Lyse ask innocently<br/>"M-me?"<br/>"Yes you silly, who else could I be talking about? Come on I'm shivering over here!"<br/>"A-alright" Eva nervously takes the towel from Lyse and began wiping her backside down.<br/>"Don't mind drying my legs, just focus on the back part and neck. Thanks Eva!"</p>
<p>Eva stars rubbing Lyse's back down slowly, making sure she doesn't seem too eager or nervous. Lyse closes <br/>her eyes feeling comfortable as Eva continues to dry her back while Eva is suffering from several breakdowns at <br/>same time being so closed to Lyse's body. She started of drying the top side of Lyse's back near her shoulders,<br/>she's still able to feel Lyse's toned body through the material of the towel which sent her senses to a sensory<br/>overload. She always imagined what it would feel like to be held by Lyse's toned and amazing body. Having a glimpse<br/>of it, she feels that she might passed out from happiness if that ever happens. Each stroke earned her a groan<br/>of satisfaction from Lyse who's clearly enjoying. She decides to finish this quickly before her poor heart goes through a heart attack from being so closed to her crush's barely clothed back.</p>
<p>"Thanks Eva! Now its your turn!" Lyse proudly declares.<br/>"My turn?! No thank you I'm fine! See I'm dry enough" Eva tries to reason as she twirls around showing her clothes<br/>almost dry.<br/>"Awww but I wanted to return the favor! Come on such a quick dry would still be nice" Lyse pouts trying her best<br/>to convince Eva<br/>Thankfully, the both of them suddenly hears  the call their other companion. Promptly, ending their short<br/>escapade behind the rocks.<br/>Eva breathes in a sigh relief because if Lyse would come anywhere near her and touch her. She might die on the <br/>spot but at the same time she felt quite sad that she couldn't spend a little more time close to Lyse alone.</p>
<p>After meeting up the group, they decided to travel a bit more through the island eventually deciding to set up<br/>camp near a cliff formation. The group settles down and begun putting up their tents. To lighten up the load,<br/>each tent could hold up to two bodies reducing the amount of tents they had to begun. Pairs in the tent were<br/>usually decided before their travels. Eva can't help but damn her decisions of pairing with Lyse for this trip<br/>especially after that short escapade they had behind those rocks. She calls it an escapade but truthfully she was<br/>exaggerating things. Eva's thought was quickly interrupted when Lyse suggested a spot where they could set up tent.<br/>It was quite the ways away from their companions but the ground was relatively soft and flat which made for a <br/>relatively great location to set up tent. </p>
<p>They quickly set up the tent and went to the others to eat dinner together. After eating dinner, the group decided<br/>to settle down for the night since tomorrow will be a long day for them. Retreating to each their tents, Eva braces<br/>herself for the fact she was about to spend an entire night with her crush after those images of Lyse being <br/>drenched still was clear and vivid in her mind. Eva gulps down another canteen of water steeling her mind for<br/>this night. </p>
<p>Lyse and Eva return back to their tents preparing to rest up for the night. After entering Lyse closed the tent<br/>and added an extra lock to the zip for added security. They were in a foreign land, who knows what might happen but<br/>oblivious to that, Lyse had another reason for locking the tent.</p>
<p>"Well then, now that's over. Hey Eva" Lyse sweetly calls for her friend. <br/>"Ye-" As Eva was about to answer she was quickly pinned down by Lyse on the tent floor. Both hands being restrained<br/>by Lyse.<br/>"L-Lyse! What are you doing?! You could have injured me you know?" Eva tries to reason out as she attempts to calm<br/>herself and her rapid heart.<br/>"Oh don't worry, I chose this location so that I could make sure I wouldn't hurt you" Lyse grins<br/>"W-why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?" Eva asks nervously <br/>"Oh Eva, you didn't notice? The *wrong* thing you've done to me?" <br/>"I-I'm sorry what did I do?"<br/>"You made me feel so hot... so wanted... It felt like I was being stalked by a predator. <br/>Don't think I didn't notice you boring holes through me while I was wringing my clothes out" Lyse says playfully<br/>"Wh-what?" Eva obviously horrified that she was indeed caught<br/>"Don't play oblivious at me Eva, you were extremely obvious but don't worry. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm <br/>glad you did" Lyse says not in her playful voice but in a serious and heartfelt voice.</p>
<p>Lyse quickly got off Eva, allowing Eva to sit down properly to face her.<br/>Lyse grabs one of Eva's hand and places it near her cheeks, closing her eyes. Feeling the warmth radiating from the<br/>warrior of light.<br/>Eva's heart skipped a beat from the intimate yet cute gesture. Not knowing what came over her body, she took <br/>one finger that Lyse was using and brushed it on Lyse's cheek, enjoying the heat radiated by Lyse as well.<br/>"I don't think you know but I've been attracted to you Eva" Lyse says quietly, enjoying the comfort Eva was giving.<br/>"W-wha-t. Ahem sorry, I need to stop doing that" Eva says bashfully<br/>"Don't its cute" Lyse laughs<br/>"You're attracted to me? Like attracted like romantically?" Eva asks fearing her heart might burst out anytime now<br/>"Yeah... I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but something about you made me fall for you. Maybe it was your looks, strength,<br/>personality, willingness to help and protect others at the cost of your own, or you just being you" Lyse says<br/>wholeheartedly. <br/>Eva's heart warms up tremendously after hearing those words. To think the girl she likes actually likes her back<br/>too. She steadies herself and looks Lyse into the eyes.<br/>"L-lyse I like you too. I like you too a lot" Eva says giving her most loving smile she can muster.<br/>Overwhelmed with emotion Lyse once again tackles Eva to the ground hugging her tightly.<br/>"Oh thank the heavens that you like me back too. It would have been real awkward if I did all of this just for you<br/>to reject me" Lyse quips<br/>"Wait everything?" Eva questions<br/>"Yeah.. I may or may not have intentionally asked you to swim me to do my plan. Heheh sorry" Lyse cheekily apologizes<br/>"But it looks like it worked out and as an added bonus... I made you feel really hot and bothered didn't I Eva?"<br/>Lyse switches from her normally cheerful and upbeat voice to a more sultry and alluring voice.<br/>"I-I-I" Eva stammers unable to form a coherent sentence or respond<br/>"No need to be shy my dear Eva, I liked it. I liked being wanted by you. I liked being the one to make you feel<br/>things" Lyse says repeated as she suddenly crawls on top of Eva.<br/>"To be wanted by the warrior of light, oh how the realm must be so jealous of me right now" <br/>Eva blushes immensely covering her face from embarrassment<br/>"Hey now! Don't go shy on me now. I swear for a ruthless unstoppable force on the battlefield, you can't hold being<br/>teased by an attractive girl. No wonder you can barely face me or any attractive girl for that matter. I wonder<br/>how you'll reach to Yshtola... I need to test that next time" Lyse mischievously says<br/>"W-what?" Eva says blushing even more that her secret is out<br/>"Don't worry we'll cover that next time but for now. You're mine" Lyse says possessively, hey eyes becoming almost<br/>that of a predator.<br/>"You trust me don't you Eva?" Lyse says in a seductive voice<br/>Eva barely being able to stay sane simply replies with a nod.<br/>"Good... now its my turn to *dry* you off" Lyse says, seductively licking her lips. <br/>Slowly Lyse goes next to Eva's ear whispering seductively "Try not to be too loud, alright my little bunny?"<br/>Eva stunned could only respond with a soft eep.<br/>"What a cute sound, lets see what more sounds can I get you to produce"</p>
<p>Needlessly to say, it was a long day for both of them with one waking up the next morning significantly more<br/>tired than the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>